mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 302: Honkin' on Bruno
"Honkin' on Bruno" was originally released on May 9, 2016. Description This may be a difficult transition for y'all, but we need you to scoop up all your old DVDs of Kung Fu Panda 3, and throw them right into the incinerator. We're on to Captain America: Civil War-Watch, y'all. Suggested Talking Points Civil War Watch, Elegant Kooky, MMA Safety, Dick's Last Café, Bruce Willis' Yahoo Answers Account, Slime Time: I Done Goofed Up Derek Outline 08:58 - My spouse and I will be attending a rather unconventional wedding and weekend retreat. The bride and groom are total hippies, and according to the invitation we can expect such activities as clothing-optional pool parties, and an all-night unspecified "ritual," but my real quandary is what to wear. The requested attire for this ceremony is "elegant-kooky." I need some style advice, brothers: can I get some suggestions for "elegant-kooky" men's and women's clothing that will be wedding appropriate. -- Wacky Wedding Wardrobe Woes In Washington 16:49 - Y - Sent in by Rachel Rosing, from an anonymous Yahoo Answers user, who asks: I want to learn MMA but I am worried about safety? I know it's a stupid concern as fighting is not a safe thing to do. But I really want to be able to defend myself without losing all of my brain function . How do MMA classes normally deal with average working people who don't go down the professional route as like a hobby? 23:20 - On my work I stop at a coffee shop. There is a barista there who, whether he is working or just hanging out on his off hours, stares at me like he wants to murder me and wear my skin every single day. It's majorly creepy and unsettling and not a great start to my day. What do I do? Do I ignore it? Do I go to a different coffee place that's not as convenient? Do I tell a manager even though I'd feel bad if it got him fire. Creepers need jobs too? -- Coffee Conundrum 32:15 - MZ - Sponsored by Square Space. Sponsored by Club W. Advertisement for The Beef And Dairy Network. 42:19 - Y - Sent in by Morgan Davy, from Yahoo Answers user @U2Kღღ, who asks: Who believes Bruce Willis is a YAHOO User? I accidental found a Bruce Willis user account & I fan boxed that users & also ask him a few Q if he really is,then he knows my husband & can answer those 4 Q! Over 3000 idiots answered that users Q & many STARED* it etc..How stupid are people? Can anyone in Yahoo verify that it's him? I just called that user out! I call em em a lair & if he could answer those 4 Q's i'd know for real... 49:13 - Y - Found by Griffin, from an unknown users answer, who asks: Is bruce willis a good singer? do you remember The Return Of Bruno in the 90s Update: do u remember the cover version of Under The Boardwalk he did 50:29 - Recently I helped a friend move, working for about six hours for no compensation other than a promised dinner that never came. While helping carry a TV downstairs, I tripped over a hole in the sidewalk, and hit the TV into the ground. It looked fine until I plugged it in, when we saw what looked like green ooze dripping down the picture on the top right. What do I owe my friend? I offered my slightly smaller TV (a 45 inch) to replace the 50 inch I damaged, but he wants to replace it with a new one. How much should I contribute to a 450 dollar replacement for a mistake I made while helping for free? -- Alex Martin 54:54 - Housekeeping 59:52 - FY - Sent in by Zoe Kinsky, from Yahoo Answers user Brian Cohen, who asks: If animals don't want to be eaten, why are they made of food? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Morgan Davy Category:Rachel Rosing Category:Zoe Kinsky